


Lyn and Serra, Hanon and Saint Elimine

by SirAranIsWriting



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/F, Screenplay/Script Format, Supports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAranIsWriting/pseuds/SirAranIsWriting
Summary: A custom support chain for Fire Emblem 7, exploring the relationship between the nomad girl and the cute cleric, and its echoes to legendary heroes before them.





	Lyn and Serra, Hanon and Saint Elimine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turtle_shyell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_shyell/gifts).



> This was written as a birthday present, of sorts, to a friend of mine on social media. Liesel, this one's for you. And also for me, admittedly, it was self-indulgent to cook up something that you got me interested in, in the first place.

**C RANK**

**Serra:** Annnnd there you are, Lyn! Right as rain!  
**Lyn:** Phew. Thank you, Serra. It's a relief, but, you don't have to join me up here in the thick of danger.  
**Serra:** Nonsense! You're risking yourself on the front lines, you could use a wonderful and powerful healer like me to back you up!  
**Lyn:** Well, if you're willing to risk yourself to keep up, then, I appreciate the help, Serra.  
**Serra:** Besides, as the last scion of House Caelin, what sort of vassal would I be to let her come to harm in battle?  
**Lyn:** ...Now, Serra, you're not just doing me favours and keeping me company just to get in good with the newest noble in Lycia?  
**Serra:** Whaaat? Nooo, never! Of course not! No! I mean, yes, when we first met, that was the plan, back when we first met last year, but, not anymore, never!  
**Serra:** No.  
**Lyn:** Ha ha, I'm just teasing, Serra, I believe you. Although, that reminds me...I've been wondering, why was a priestess of St. Elimine on the border of Sacae and Bern?  
**Serra:** Didn't I mention when we met? I was on a pilgrimage. On the border between Bern and Sacae is a temple where both my church and Sacaens would worship.  
**Lyn:** Really? In Sacae, we don't have many temples or shrines, but, the ones we have are quite important to us...  
**Serra:** Actually, Sacae is really important to St. Elimine, herself, from what I've read. I mean, its founder was.  
**Lyn:** You mean Hanon? Well, they were part of the Legendary Heroes, right?  
**Serra:** Yeah! And, apparently, the only women among them. Guess they knew they had to stick together, right? Kinda like us!  
**Lyn:** Ha ha, yeah, kind of like us.

**B RANK**

**Lyn:** Say, Serra, I've been thinking... You're of the Church of St. Elimine, right?  
**Serra:** Yuh-huh! And only the most pure and noble hearted count themselves among the healers!  
**Lyn:** That means you pray a lot to St. Elimine, yes?  
**Serra:** Mmhmm. We ask her for guidance, for luck, for...well... Well, a lot of things.  
**Lyn:** But she was human like us, back during the Scouring. And a holy woman at that. So...who did she worship, in turn?  
**Serra:** I--... ....huh. I...hadn't thought about it. I suppose... God? It's hard to revere someone you can't put a face to...  
**Lyn:** In Sacae, we pray to our ancestors, and to Mother Earth and Father Sky. Whether it's the animals or the very earth and sky around us, we know that our family is always with us. It's...one of the things that helped keep me going when my parents...  
**Serra:** ...  
**Lyn:** Anyway...maybe...maybe because Hanon and Elimine were so close, maybe they influenced each other, in a way. Maybe heaven influenced how we and Hanon saw our ancestors lingering with us...  
**Serra:** And St. Elimine felt the influence of Mother Earth and Father Sky on her god. I guess that's possible.  
**Lyn:** It's nice to think about, either way. The idea that they were close enough to inspire their beliefs in such a way. I'll admit, the idea that my mother and father are still watching over me, even while I was alone on the plains, it...it brings me comfort.  
**Serra:** I'm sure it does...  
**Lyn:** ...Serra? ...Ah. I see... You're not alone.  
**Serra:** ...Yeah. Yeah! I know I'm not. Thanks, Lyn.

**A RANK**

**Lyn:** Hmm...  
**Serra:** Lyn? Are you feeling okay?  
**Lyn:** Huh? Oh, Serra. No, but...I'm glad for the company.  
**Serra:** Well, if something's bothering you, do you want to talk about it? As a sister of the church, it's my duty to provide guidance to those in need. And..as your friend, I'd be a real jerk, not to. Especially after what you did for me, last time.  
**Lyn:** Heh! Well...it's just... Some day, my grandfather's going to... We saved his life, twice, but, soon, age will just...catch up to him, and he'll...  
**Serra:** ... ...sniff, hic...  
**Lyn:** ...?  
**Serra:** ! Oh! Lyn, don't be sad. He, uh... When he passes on, he's a good man, led a good life, he'll go up to heaven to St. Elimine's embrace, watching over you with the rest of your--  
**Lyn** : That's not the point, though. I mean, it's sad, but, the thing that's worrying me is...after he's gone, I'll be expected to take up his place. To rule Caelin as his successor. And...I'm just not ready for that. I'll never be ready for that! I'd have needed to spend my whole life time getting ready to rule Caelin, but, I didn't even know I had a home outside Sacae until last year!  
**Serra:** Lyn...  
**Lyn:** It's not like anyone expects me to be a good leader, anyway. I already get enough dirty looks from the Lycian courts, maybe they're eagerly awaiting watching me crash on the rocks...  
**Serra:** Well then you don't give them the satisfaction! I'll teach you all the tricks to being a true noble lady, the attitude and the poise to shut them...down... That's not what's going to matter though, is it?  
**Lyn:** No. I appreciate the offer, Serra. Truly. But attitude isn't going to carry Caelin. I just...don't have the head for politics like Eliwood or Uther...  
**Serra:** ...You know...you don't have to stay...  
**Lyn:** Huh? What do you mean?  
**Serra:** Well...Lycia's made up of the 14 houses, but, territory between them gets moved around all the time. Some houses even get dissolved and replaced. That...might be an option for Caelin. To go under the protection of another house, instead.  
**Lyn:** It can? But... I guess that would be best, rather than have someone who wouldn't know what she's doing at its head. I guess that wouldn't make me a noble anymore, huh?  
**Serra:** Oh, Lyn, you'll always be a noble to me!  
**Lyn:** But, really, all that potential influence and advantage my friendship might have given you--  
**Serra:** Oh, who cares about that! What matters is what makes you happy, Lyn! After all that you've been through...you can't be someone you're not, especially not for the sake of those snooty nobles, or someone like me! You have to take care of yourself, do what's best for you and for Caelin, and if that means giving it up, then...  
**Lyn:** ... ...You're right. Then, what's best for me is...when the time comes...giving up Caelin...and staying in Ostia.  
**Serra:** H...Huh?  
**Lyn:** With you... Elimine and Hanon may have been able to go their separate ways, but, I...  
**Serra:** L-Lyn!

**ENDING**  
When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection, and joined the Ostian court, herself. Her and Serra's example eventually sparked a new branch of the Church of St. Elimine that espoused the virtues and importance of Hanon to the Saint. People have said that, when Lyn accompanied Serra on her pilgrimages to Sacae, it was like St. Elimine and Hanon rode together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Lyn joined Serra as a second ever-present pestering-sister-figure, Hector's life rarely knew peace.


End file.
